


It tastes better on you.

by iwasnthere



Series: At First Sight [2]
Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: A little bit of self doubt, Chocolate, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, Medical Student! Liam, No Angst, mentions of Mavis Malik the dog, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere/pseuds/iwasnthere
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this. I've been having a major writer's block but I hate not writing. Everything sounds so good in my head but when I start typing it out, my mind closes up and poof! Nothing. :(I'm not even sure about this but I feel like it's better than nothing. It's sickly sweet, fluffy one, if you're looking for angst, this isn't the right place to find it now lolthe concept of this came from me eating too much chocolate bars.Consider this an apology for being so delayed with WAU.I'll be back soon. I promise.Love you guys x Thank you so much for the support :)ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE. THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL, I DO NOT OWN OR KNOW ANY OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS.





	It tastes better on you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I've been having a major writer's block but I hate not writing. Everything sounds so good in my head but when I start typing it out, my mind closes up and poof! Nothing. :(
> 
> I'm not even sure about this but I feel like it's better than nothing. It's sickly sweet, fluffy one, if you're looking for angst, this isn't the right place to find it now lol  
> the concept of this came from me eating too much chocolate bars.   
> Consider this an apology for being so delayed with WAU.   
> I'll be back soon. I promise.  
> Love you guys x Thank you so much for the support :)
> 
> ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE. THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL, I DO NOT OWN OR KNOW ANY OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS.

Liam has yet again autoplayed himself through another week of medical school and he is close to dying. He's had five hours of sleep for the whole week. _Five bloody hours in five days._

Studying a new topic for one subject while revising for another was just a killer. He's been cranky and restless, he's snapped at his boyfriend more than once and hasn't even given him the proper apology he deserves because Zayn's asleep the moment Liam finishes his revising.

He's on his way to his flat, feeling like a zombie from his last exam for this week. He feels groggy and sick and death altogether. 

It's not that he doesn't love medicine, his dream is still to get that DR before his name, however, days like these makes him ask himself if it's worth dying over.

He's being dramatic. He knows he is. He can even hear his mate Louis' voice telling him this in his head. He knows he's doing well in class. He's not failing, or anything. 

He's just stressed. And his sleep-deprived self is causing him to overthink his answers and are worrying him into the thought of failure and dropout and worse, disappointment.

Liam doesn't realise how lost in thought he is that it shocks him to be at the door of his flat already. Overthinking sure makes the time fly. 

He enters the flat, body automatically reacting to the fatigue his been constantly denying. His knees buckle, arms feel weighty, his blinking becomes slower and his head spins. He's pondering about sleeping on the floor when a voice calls out to him from his bedroom. "Li?"

Liam immediately snaps out of his groggy state and his lips quirk up. He shakes his head a bit and heads for his room whose door is slightly open. He leans against the doorframe as he stares at his boyfriend munching on a Cadbury bar as he types out on his laptop.

Zayn looks up right on cue, as if he feels Liam's eyes on him. "Hi babe! How was it?"

Liam's mood immediately dims at that, but he tries to cover it up with a smile. He's been a really bad partner these days. Always shutting Zayn out, never really telling him about his worries, snapping at him when he tries to calm Liam down. Zayn deserves more than that. 

"It was fine." Liam replies, a poor attempt at hiding how he truly feels.

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him and closes his laptop. He gives Liam a sweet smile and beckons him over to the bed. "Come here." He grabs at Liam's hands when the other boy obliges. He pushes at Liam's shoulders to get the other boy to lay on the bed with his back resting on the headrest.

Zayn cuddles up to him and rests his head against Liam's chest. They lay like that for a while and Liam's about to doze off when Zayn speaks. "You know you can tell me anything." 

Liam closes his eyes and sighs. There's no use in lying to Zayn because he can see through Liam's shit so well. "Just worried. Scared. Feel like a failure."

"What made you think that?" Zayn wonders. Hand running through Liam's clothed stomach in slow circles. "You've been working yourself so hard. I see that you've done more than your best."

"I just -" Liam croaks. "It's just starting to get really difficult for me, and it's taking a toll on my health. Both physically and mentally. I haven't even been treating you well, I've been such a shit boyfriend, I don't even apologise because you're already asleep when I'm done revising."

Zayn shifts a bit so they're side by side and face to face. He cups Liam's cheeks and pecks him once. "Enough of that. You _are_ doing your best, and that is enough. Failure, which I doubt would happen right now, isn't something to be afraid of when you've learned. And I understand that you're stressed out, it's okay. I forgive you. Although, you _do_ owe me a lot of sexy time for all the times you pushed me away for trying to get more than a kiss." He pouts playfully, trying to get a laugh out of Liam.

But Liam shifts his eyes away from Zayn but the other boy is firm in making Liam look him in the eye and sighs. "I saw how much you've put into this exam week and I see how much you work hard to reach your dreams everyday. You don't even know how much you inspire me to be a better person because of your passion and drive."

"It is normal to have your doubts. I don't, and will never discount how you feel." Zayn says softly. "But I will not let you deal with these thoughts alone. I'm here to support you, to encourage you, to love you." He says surely. "I do, by the way. So much. I thank Mavis everyday for running into you twice because -"

Liam cuts him off with a kiss because if Zayn doesn't stop talking Liam will do something crazy like bawl his eyes out because of the overwhelming feeling Zayn gave him with just his words. He starts the kiss of as soft, deepening it slowly, slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's willing mouth catching the taste of the chocolate bar he was munching on earlier. Zayn's hands move from Liam's cheeks to the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

Liam takes this opportunity to tilt Zayn's chin a bit to deepen the kiss even more, eliciting a moan from the other boy. "Mmm, I missed this." Zayn says against his lips. "If you're gonna be stressed about anything, why don't we let it out through sex, babe? It helps, I swear."

Liam chuckles, lips chasing after Zayn's again into another kiss that has them both giggling. "You're eager."

"I've been deprived." Zayn hums. He kisses Liam again biting on the boy's bottom lip before tangling one of his hands in Liam's hair, pulling it slightly.

" _Fuck_ " Liam moans against him. "Baby"

Zayn grins and moves his lips towards Liam's jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses in it's wake.

Liam groans and cups Zayn's cheeks to kiss him again. Zayn kisses back but pulls away after a moment to give his boyfriend a look. "What?"

"You taste like chocolate. I love chocolate." Liam grins languidly, the fatigue earlier coming back slowly.

Zayn chuckles and kisses his boyfriend chastely before moving to sit up. "Here, have some - oop!"

He's pulled back down on the bed and hovered over by Liam. Liam pecks him once, twice, three times before kissing him slowly. Zayn's missed being this close to his boyfriend. It should be a bit concerning that it's only been a week yet he feels like it's been ages since they've made out like this. So Zayn isn't complaining. Not at all. 

Liam sucks on Zayn's tongue causing the older boy to push his hips up to meet Liam's, feeling both their clothed hard ons rubbed together. Zayn hisses. " _Babe_ , come on, you're tired. We'll make up for the lost time tomorrow."

Liam struggles to keep his eyes open but smiles softly at Zayn. "I want chocolate."

"I tried to get you some, but you wouldn't let me." Zayn says fondly.

Liam moves to lay beside Zayn, grabbing his chin again softly to kiss him. Zayn rolls his eyes but gladly kisses back. "Is there a reason why you can't stop kissing me?"

"Apart from my love for you?" Liam asks. "It tastes better on you."

"What?" Zayn chuckles. 

"The chocolate." Liam clarifies. "It tastes better on you."

Zayn laughs out loud before giving Liam a loud peck on the lips. "I love you. Take these clothes off and go to bed."

"If I take them off, will you be able to resist me?" Liam teases, but his eyes are blinking so slowly that Zayn decides to help him out of his jeans and shirt.

Zayn cuddles up to Liam when they're comfortable and rests his head on his chest. 

"I love you too." Liam says quietly, responding to Zayn's first statement from earlier. "Thank you. Not just for what you said earlier, but for choosing to be with me."

Zayn actually looks up at Liam to give him a fond, incredulous look. "I'd choose you forever, Dr. Payne."

Liam sighs, satisfied. "I like the sound of that."

"Even better than Dr. Malik?" Zayn teases, it's light hearted but even he can't deny the fact that he wants that in the future so much.

Liam chuckles. "I love you, baby. But If I become a doctor, I'll keep my last name."

Zayn frowns. "What's so wrong with being a Malik?"

"Babe, it's not you who's dying in medical school."

Zayn laughs, slapping his chest softly. "Glad to know being a doctor is more important than marrying me."

He feels Liam kiss his head. "I'd be the happiest man alive if I become a doctor."

" _When_ you become a doctor." Zayn corrects.

"But I'd even be happier if you become my husband." Liam says, the sleep in his voice evident as the conversation slips away.

" _When_ I become your husband." Zayn says, confidence in his voice and all that. The last thing he feels before dozing off is a kiss on the back of his hand, just on the base of his left ring finger.


End file.
